campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Shannon Carasastar
Name: Shannon Carasastar Age: 17 Species: Dragon, Griffin, Snake Human Appearance: Animal Appearance: Personality: Shannon is cold blooded, yet most of the time she's cool and collected, But when she's angry, she's a roaring flame, burning up everything that gets said with her fiery rage. History: Shannon was born, but her parents died in a fire, and only she survived, the county she lived in, sent her to an orphanage, were she lived until she was 13. When she turned 15 a family adopted her, and Shannon ran away because the husband and wife that adopted her, were cruel and spiteful. When she was found, she was sent back to the orphanage. A year later she was adopted by a family and lived with them until a fateful day occurred. Shannon woke up one morning with a cold, she rolled and flipped and flopped in her bed sheets. Her Red and yellow pillow fell of the bed, and she groaned as she reached blindly to get it. Being unsuccessful with getting her pillow, Shannon opened her eyes and looked around her room, ornaments, posters, stickers, statues, lamps, clothing, cards, all of them, had a dragon on them, whether Shannon had taken permanent markers and put one on it, or it was already there. Sadly though, Shannon thought that she would never see dragons, so instead she settled for hawks and lizards. In the property on her parents lot, there was a mountain with many jagged features. Shannon spent some of her time climbing the mountain. One day while she was climbing, she came to close to a hawks nest, and the angry hawks came at her, causing her to fall. As she fell, she screamed, but that scream turned into a roar and she felt her body change. Hundreds of feet from the ground Shannon opened her wings, and began to flap them, she was flying, not know how to turn back into a person, or how she even turned into a dragon, she flew back to the hawk's nest, toasted the birds, and then proceeded to examine her new body. She was red and yellow, just like her pillow, but the colors upon her body, were much more magnificent. With a running start she ran towards the edge of the cliff, dropped a few hundred feet opened her wings and flew. Soon it became nightfall, and Shannon couldn't see where she was going, until she started flying lower to the ground so that she could see lights. Shannon was just passing over a city when a forest appeared out of nowhere, she flew straight up to avoid hitting any of the trees, and then flew out over the forest. She found that their was no end to the forest, until she found a clearing, she quietly soared into the clearing and landed, at which point she morphed back into a human. After she was human again she stood up and crawled to a nearby rock formation, and sat under it. When she woke up the next morning she was in a bed, Some hiking campers had found Shannon underneath the rock overhang and brought her back to camp with them. She now lives at camp. Weapons: Her whole body and everything else a dragon would have. Slayingthehalcyon~(talk)19:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Who are her parents and how did she get to Camp Shape Shift? He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 21:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Claimed